


Vid: Untouchable

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Jalec Week, M/M, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: The ritual of parabatai was created so that two Shadowhunters could be stronger together than they were apart.- Jem Carstairs, Lady Midnight





	Vid: Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [Jalec Spring Break](https://jalec-net.tumblr.com/post/160303686285/jalec-spring-break), days 3 (Tribulation) and 4 (Parabatai Oath). Music found via a couple of lovely Jalec gif sets (like [this one](http://sapphicalexandra.tumblr.com/post/161017050256/jalec-spring-break-day-3-tribulation-when-the) by sapphicalexandra @ Tumblr) using the lyrics.

**Music** : Kristian Kostov - Beautiful Mess (edited, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCZjiCqEaog))  
**Text** : Cassandra Clare - Lady Midnight (read by Morena Baccarin)

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_beautifulmess.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 74mb)

 **Voiceover** :  
Jem: The ritual of parabatai was created so that two Shadowhunters could be stronger together than they were apart.

Jace: We're bound together for life.

Alec: He's closer than blood, he's my parabatai.

Alec: I love you.

Jace: I love you, too, Alec.

Jem: Real, requited, romantic love?  
It had a terrible cost.

Jace: We can't be broken.

Jem: Being told that love is forbidden does not kill love.  
It strengthens it.


End file.
